Fairy Tail a crazy change
by Scarlett halligan
Summary: This is about Natsu and Wendy swapping bodies after a mission that Natsu thought could make them some quick money. this show how each other interact with there new body and how they will treat each other after they have become one another. perm/bodyswap NaDy/ Natsu and Wendy not get together. possible romance NaLU and or RoDy Natsu x Lucy and romeo x Wendy?
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail - A crazy swap

POV system will be used from time to time and this allows me to give more information on specific characters. POV stands for point of view.

Chapter one - a introduction to the guild

Fairy tail is a very strange guild in fiore. It has some of the strongest of mages such as dragon slayer magic to re-equip magic. Lets start with an introduction with some of the strong member of fairy tail and this includes Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer magic user: Lucy Heartfilia a celestial wizard: Erza Scarlet the re-equip wizard: Gray fullbuster the ice mage: Wendy Marvell the sky sorceress and other amazing wizards.

This guild is a very dangerous guild as they never back down from challengers and love to test their strength against each other and stronger opponents. They have been threw good and bad times and still keep their composure without failure. They are the number one guild in fiore and are that from a specific reason as they are the strongest wizards and they have to come across issues and solve them.

It began on a regular when Natsu and Happy came into the guild look for a job where they met Grey. Natsu and Grey quickly got into an argument and started to fight. Slowly and patiently Erza intervened on there fight telling them to "go fight somewhere else and don't create any more mess in the guild hall". Both Grey and Natsu had been hit on the head and where apologetic towards Erza.

Wendy was sitting with Mirajane as she had her orange juice and watched Natsu and Grey get scolded by Erza. Happy was talking to Carla and attempting to tell her how she feels but knowing Happy he couldn't explain to her how he felt about her.

Natsu now went to the message board to see what quests where available and he quickly skimmed through to find the quickest and easiest quest that gave a lot of money. He searched and found a job that told them to scare of some bandits that controlled a none-specified magic. Natsu quickly answered to that "Wendy want to come help me with a job". She replied quickly "yes it sounds like a lot of work just for you". So they had chosen to to team to become team Natsu and Wendy.

They both issued out the job and ran out the guild hall as quickly as they could and made there way to the train station where Natsu was about to give up on the job as he didn't want to get onto the train because of his motion sickness but Wendy used her magic to stop that from happening and they were well on there way to area in which they wanted cleared.

Wendy was concerned as it said none-specified magic meaning it could be any magic in the world. Natsu said "well don't get scared Wendy. I'll send them all flying with my dragon slayer magic". She looked at Natsu with a big smile and looked out the window and talked to Carla who used her inner sight to see Natsu and Wendy sleeping. Carla didn't inform them about what she had saw because she didn't see it as a threat. They all waited for the train to come to a stop.

They got off and started to make there way to where the map instructed them...


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy tail - A crazy swap

POV system will be used from time to time and this allows me to give more information on specific characters. POV stands for point of view.

Chapter two - A great sleep

Natsu,Happy,Wendy and Carla all followed the pathway that led to that area it was around another ten minute walk and we decided to quickly have a bite to eat before we started to kick but. Carla and Wendy began to talk to each other about the mission and what moves she was going to use to attack the enemy so she would get in the way of Natsu. While Natsu ate the food he had taken with him and decided to practice some of his dragon slayer magic.

They quickly finished and made there way to the location and noticed that there was no one there but a camp fire was lit and food was cooking. Natsu had a quick sniff and noticed a faint smell. While Wendy looked around in confusion and asked "where are they Natsu?". He looked up into the tree line and shouted "get out here and fight me you weaklings". Three men came out the tree line and attack them two attack Natsu while one attacked Wendy.

Natsu was attacked by two people who were using hand to hand combat and didn't show any magic coming from there bodies but Natsu used his fire dragon slayer magic to cloak his hand as he punched them but something seemed to be absorbing the magic but Natsu was still a master of hand to hand combat. Natsu attacked swiftly and knocked out both of the opponents as he celebrated a shadow came up from behind him and knocked him out in a single punch to the back of the head.

On the other hand Wendy had begun to fight but couldn't hold back the giant men as her magic was being absorbed she got smacked into a tree Happy and Carla both helped her to the best of her ability but they ended up getting knocked out. Wendy got angry and attempted to attack back but it was already too late as the shadow that had attacked Natsu has already knock her out cold.

Once they were knocked out the shadow said "well well we have found some guinea pig for our magic". This will allow us to test our magic and get rid of a major threat to our plans. He taped both of there heads and uttered ancient words. This kind of magic was banished from the world as there was no way of reversing this magic as the keys were destroyed many millennia ago but could be broken by a Legendary Key mage. He had done the same to Carla and Happy as well so they were no longer a threat to there business.

They decided to take the bodies to the train that was heading for fiore and left them to make there own way as they were still knocked out. They didn't know what had happened or when it had happen. They were just confused as first once they train got to fiore the train station informed Fairy tail and they were quickly taken back to the guild hall.

If you have enjoyed please leave a review and follow. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy tail - A crazy swap

POV system will be used from time to time and this allows me to give more information on specific characters. POV stands for point of view.

body soul

N atsu Wendy

W endy Natsu

I will use there body names not there souls name. When I start a conversation it will begin by saying Wendy(Natsu) but the rest will just say Wendy. Thank you.

Chapter three - A brand new awakening

Natsu(inside Wendy's body) POV

Around three days later, Wendy(Natsu) had awoken inside the guild confused and a bit lost. She couldn't seem to get to he felt so weak and small. She could barely see as her eyes seemed to be blurry as if she had not opened them in a long while. She decided to sleep in a little longer not knowing that she had been sleeping for the past three days.

Several minutes past and Wendy decided to get out of bed and see where Happy was she quickly went to the bathroom as she needed a toilet pretty desperately and because Natsu is Natsu he didn't notice that she wasn't in her own body. She stood up and quickly pulled down her pant and he noticed something different and she asked herself "where's my manhood?". She quickly looked into the mirror to see the face of someone he knew very well and that was Wendy.

She quickly made her way to the guild hall and asked "where is Natsu?". Several guild members informed me off where he was and I quickly made my way. I or he was still asleep and I was afraid Wendy was inside my body. Grey was there and I quickly informed him of who I was. I told him "Grey". Grey replied "Hi Wendy you look well". Wendy replied "I'm not Wendy I'm Natsu". Grey replied in surprise and said "prove it too me". Wendy replied "you're a pervert". Grey instantaneously said "yes you're Natsu for shore".

Grey informed the rest of the guild of what had happened to Natsu and they had asked her to explain everything that had happened to them. She replied "I'm sorry but I don't remember anything about that job or even going to that job". They all looked at me confused. The doctor walked in and said "yep she has no regelection of what had occurred. Why you ask because some type of magic completely removed it from all four of there minds".

Many moments later, "Carla has woken up" someone in the guild had shouted. They all ran to the bed in which Carla was and Wendy asked "Are you alright Carla". Carla replied confused "Carla? Where?". Wendy than asked "Is that you Happy?". Carla replied "aye sir". Wendy brought a mirror to Carla(Happy) and Carla showed a shocked expression and then explained that she was Natsu and that Wendy was probably inside his own body. Carla made her way to Wendy's shoulder and waited for Natsu(Wendy) to awaken.

Wendy(inside Natsu's body)

Wendy who woke up around three hours after Natsu's new awakening inside her body. Natsu(Wendy) noticed that she was a lot more heavy and had a lot more weight on her. She rubbed her stomach and noticed a lot of muscle. She was worried as she couldn't feel her long her. Everyone was in the guild hall and she was inside a bed.

He quickly inspected his body and noticed there was bulge down in his pants and this caused her to worry and scream. Everyone in the guild made there way to Natsu to see what had happened. Wendy(Natsu) decided to talk to her and inform him of what had occurred.

Wendy(Natsu) spoke to Natsu(Wendy) showed him the reflection in the mirror and said "I'm sorry but we are stuck in each others bodies for the the time being". Natsu seemed shocked. And Happy(Carla) had awoken and he noticed the difference instantly and said "why am I in Happy's body?". Natsu(Wendy) replied "well all four of us have swapped bodies and lost our memories of what happened."

They decided to take a step back and do what they had to do as they were stuck inside a body in which they couldn't control. This means that they will be unable to do any jobs as they cannot use each others magic right now. Both have to learn each others techniques if they want to live there lives properly and well.

Wendy(Natsu) asked Natsu(Wendy) "Could you teach me some of your magic please?". Natsu replied "yes but in exchange for learning some of your magic". This allowed them to learn each others dragon slayer magic and other various techniques.

Thank you for reading please leave a review and a follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy tail - A crazy swap

POV system will be used from time to time and this allows me to give more information on specific characters. POV stands for point of view.

body soul

N atsu Wendy

W endy Natsu

I will use there body names not there souls name. When I start a conversation it will begin by saying Wendy(Natsu) but the rest will just say Wendy. Thank you.

Chapter four - Independent Training

Whole chapter based on Wendy(Natsu)

Natsu(inside Wendy's body) POV

I had made a scroll full of my techniques and how to use them and given them to Natsu(Wendy). While Natsu(Wendy) gave me scroll full of the techniques I can now use so I can go on jobs again to get money.

First thing I noticed about being in Wendy's body was that it was petite and had rather smooth skin in comparison to the skin she was used to that was rough and tough. She also noticed that her body had rather long hair that would cover her face when she attempted to train. I had ask if I could cut it but they shouted at me saying "No you will not cut Wendy's beautiful hair". I don't understand it seems to just get in the way.

I also have to get used wearing dresses and having to make myself look cute. Mirajane has been doing it for me every morning and its boring. I have to wear clothing such as dresses and skirts and shoes but she did have some sandals that I like to wear.

The bad things are that this body didn't fit my personality I am a carefree and reckless person where as this body is caring and polite. It doesn't have the muscle needed to fight large opponents and is a lot younger than my original body,

I had began to learn some of the basic techniques of the sky dragon slayer such as sky dragon roar: Sky dragon heal spell and vernier but this was highly difficult but I knew I could do it and Carla(Happy) stayed with me the entire way watching me and cheering me on from the side lines as the only thing that had changed for her was that she was now a female exceed and I don't think it makes much of a difference any (Happy) made me feel extremely uneasy as I was used to looking down seeing my blue little friend but now its just barely looking down and seeing my white little buddy.

I had train for around 4 to 5 hours and decided to return to the guild as my new body felt completely drained of strength and magic. But when I remember how much magic I had I could have lasted around two to three days not just several hours. This body also so doesn't have the same amount of strength as my own body and everything that didn't use to hurt me hurt me a lot more.

After that I decided to go to the toilet where I blushed. I looked into the the mirror and stared into the cute brown eyes and taped my cheeks with both hands trying to get over myself. I quickly lifted the skirt up and sat on the toilet and released myself. I walked out completely blushed and began to worry about how I was going to get used to this. I felt around myself I thought about how life is going to be.

I went to bed and decided to think about my life and if I would ever get my body back. I also thought about everything I had lost this including my hight, age and overall strength that I had worked so hard to obtain so I could find Igneel but would that journey be over if I didn't get my body back or would I look to find Grandeeny. I was now confused and didn't know what I had to do and slowly drifted to sleep.

Please leave a review and follow if you enjoyed thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy tail - A crazy swap

POV system will be used from time to time and this allows me to give more information on specific characters. POV stands for point of view.

body soul

N atsu Wendy

W endy Natsu

I will use there body names not there souls name. When I start a conversation it will begin by saying Natsu(Wendy) but the rest will just say Wendy. Thank you.

Chapter Five - Independent Training

Whole chapter based on Natsu(Wendy)

Wendy(inside Natsu's body) POV

I had decided to go training with Gray that decided to help me get as strong as Natsu once was. I was not entirely used to the new centre of gravity and kept slipping as I thought I was a lot smaller but in this body I felt heavier and harder to move around. But I quickly got used to it as it felt second nature as I fought against Gray.

He fought against me as if I was still my usual me. I attempted to use sky dragon roar and then noticed again that I was no longer a sky dragon slayer but a fire dragon slayer. So then I attempted to use fire dragon roar and the flames came out my mouth and flew towards Gray.T hen Grey shouted "nice but it's no way as powerful as you can do in that body". I shouted "okay ill keep trying".

Me and Gray kept fighting until night and decided to head back to the guild and and said "good bye" to Gray as I had wanted to go to the guild hall and he decided to go home. As I entered the guild hall I asked "where is my body?". Erza walked towards me and said "she is asleep upstairs". I replied "thanks Erza".

I quickly made my way to see my body and what I saw was my old body lying down in bed sleeping. I look as if I had been battling for a very long period of time and I knew that my body couldn't take the amount of damage as the one I am in now. She must be extremely tired from a long day of training.

I decided to leave the room and quickly went to the toilet as I had held it in all day as Gray wouldn't give me a moment of peace. I didn't realise at the time but I quickly say on the toilet and did a toilet as if I was in my own body and then I realised that I had an extra part of my body...

Gray had informed me about this and said "you might be stuck in Natsu's body for a long time so get used to using the penis". I didn't reply as I didn't see it as relevant until now. I started to pee and thought to myself I wonder what she is doing in my body. Question rushed into my mind: is he used to doing a toilet in my body?: does he not like my body and many other questions entered my mind.

I got off the toilet and brushed my teach which seemed sort of similar as we both are dragon slayers and have canine like teach. I still couldn't go to sleep but I couldn't help thinking about how Natsu felt inside his own old body.

I ran to bed and lied down hoping that everything would be okay and I would talk to Wendy(Natsu) tomorrow after we go to speak to Levy and the doctor about any way of changing back to our original bodies. So I tucked my self in next to Happy(Carla) and went to sleep.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review and a follow if you would like to see even more.


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy tail - A crazy swap

POV system will be used from time to time and this allows me to give more information on specific characters. POV stands for point of view.

body soul

N atsu Wendy

W endy Natsu

I will use there body names not there souls name. When I start a conversation it will begin by saying Wendy(Natsu) but the rest will just say Wendy. Thank you.

Chapter four - Independent Training

Whole chapter based on Wendy(Natsu), Natsu(Wendy),Doctor and Levy

Today started slowly and casually with Natsu(Wendy) waking up first and he went to go wake up her old body. He entered the guild and quickly made his way to down to the room he used to live in before. He entered and awoke Wendy(Natsu). She looked up and saw her old face and asked "what's up?". He said "well we are going to be told results today so wake up and lets go". She quickly got out of bed and asked Natsu(Wendy) to leave the room as even though it wasn't her own body she still felt nervous showing it to her own old body.

She exited her room wearing a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wore the same wing like attachment. He wore when he had first entered after leaving cait shelter. Natsu(Wendy) blushed and shed a tear looking at her own body and how he had wanted it back. Only problem was the hair though as she didn't still know how to put it down and into twin tails. Natsu(Wendy) quickly fixed that issue and they both went to the guild doctor to see what had occurred.

Natsu(Wendy) asked the doctor "so what has happened to us?". The doctor replied "I'm sorry but I didn't understand the traces of magic we had found but I had asked Levy to look into it". Levy entered the room and said "there is good news and bad news". Wendy(Natsu) said disparately "Levy please start with the good news.". Levy replied quickly "I know what has happened to you guys". Natsu and Wendy looked at each other and smiled. Levy then replied "time for the bad new... You and Natsu will be stuck in each others body forever". They both looked at each other and Natsu(Wendy) began to cry while Wendy(Natsu) asked "why?". Levy looked at Natsu(Wendy) crying and said "well the unknown magic was a ancient magic in which all the keys to remove were destroyed". Now annoyed Wendy(Natsu) stormed out of the guild in utter rage. While Natsu(Wendy) was looking at himself and uttering "I'm going to be Natsu forever" and he fainted.

Wendy(Natsu) went to the house in which she and Lisanna had create a long time ago a decided to look up and the clouds and think about what had happened and how she was going to live and how she was going to become stronger. She was there for three hours and decided to return back to the guild. Natsu(Wendy) had just woken up and was walking around trying to find out where Wendy(Natsu) was.

As Wendy(Natsu) made her way in she wanted to talk to Natsu(Wendy). They quickly bumped into each other and Wendy(Natsu) quickly ask "lets go talk in my room". He agreed and followed to the room we both look at each other in some sort of confusion until Natsu(Wendy) broke the silence...

If you have enjoyed please leave a review and follow. Thank you for reading.

i only release six chapter at a time and please leave any recommendations for future shows you want me to Fanfic in the Review thanks a lot.

TA Ta


End file.
